


A Conference on the Third Floor

by aratheli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Firsts, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratheli/pseuds/aratheli
Summary: (A canon-divergent one-shot where Bert makes it back from Marley with Reiner, and the four years have passed)While Porco heads down for breakfast, Bertholdt goes to a frazzled Reiner in an effort to get some feelings out of his system.And the non-fluffy description: the gays realise that they're gay for each other mid-blowjob.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Conference on the Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a story I wrote while baked. I'd like to thank my dabs for the boost of inspiration.

Messing around was just another part of growing up. Zeke told him this several times. You find a cute girl, and you take her to the unused conference room on the third floor to lick her nipples and stick your hand down her skirt; and if you're lucky, she'll blow you. Galliard laughed at him when he brought it up in their first week back; "Ha, I  _ knew _ you hadn't gotten laid yet. I told you you'd be lonely!"

Reiner couldn't figure out what the deal was. No girl in his mind was cute enough to jerk him off. The scene didn't seem right. It felt forced and awkward in a stomach-sinking way. It felt weird.

He prematurely concluded that any sex at all made him wary. Every scenario he played out, he hated the girl he was fingering. She didn't look right, but Reiner couldn't figure out what she was supposed to like. 

And now, as he lets Bertholdt claw at his shoulders while he sucks him dry in the third floor conference room, Reiner thinks he should reevaluate his assumptions about himself. 

Bertholdt, at the news of his father's passing without him being there, cried into Reiner's shoulder in their shared bedroom. Porco was standing awkwardly at the door with his hands fidgeting in his pockets, and with a simple "sorry, Bert", he gathered his notebook and pen and took off down the hall. Reiner silently thanked him for the privacy. And Bertholdt didn't make a move to relieve Reiner of his head; he circled his arms around his neck swiftly and fell into waves of silent sobs. Reiner gingerly put his arms around his comrade out of reflex--experience with comforting his mother during her occasional despairing and Udo with panic attacks--but the tenderness made him feel giddy for a minute. Sickly sweet and full of honesty. 

That was four days ago. This morning, Bertholdt waited for Porco to go eat breakfast, and walked his way to the bed where Reiner sat. He was currently fanning himself from the intensity of a dream he just woke up from, and only sighed in embarrassment when the shadow of the taller warrior came over him. "Damn coward…" Reiner muttered to himself through gritted teeth. 

Bertholdt came closer until he blocked all the light from the window in Reiners view, and that got him to look up finally. "Yeah? What?"

"You have a dream?"

"Ugh, yeah. Sorry if I woke you up." Reiner stood to get a fresh button-up on for the day, but he gave Bertholdt a sorrowful stare before moving to his closet. 

Bertholdt didn't waste time. "I had a vivid dream, too." Reiner's breath tickled his cheeks and he inched closer. "It…was…"

The top three buttons of Reiner's shirt was dismantled before he registered the warm hands massaging his collarbones. 

Quietly, he asked, "What's going on?" But got no verbal response. Why couldn't he take his eyes off of Bert's lips?

They narrowly escaped an explanation to Porco, and they speed-walked to the conference room. Reiner felt like the luster of Bertholdt's neck, slick with sweat and glowing a fresh hickey, was how a moth felt when hypnotised by a flame. That's how he ended up here with Bertholdt rocking into his throat.

Why did they allow this to happen? Someone could walk in--a brass member with Reiner's luck--or maybe Zeke with someone he wanted to spend time with in their private makeshift safespace. But the itch to palm himself in his trousers won against the dread of discovery. He hummed around Bert's cock as the stimulation from his hand shocked him in the best way.

Was this what Zeke and Porco talked about all that time ago? Was it supposed to feel this exhilarating? Messing around sounded boring and need based, nothing at all what Reiner was experiencing. His heart was racing as he felt the giddiness resurge in him, and he almost smiled in the whirlwind of pleasure. He ground against his hand now and fondled Bert's balls while he was fucked in the mouth. 

"R-Reiner, the tissue box...get...ah, fuck. Get off, get the tissue box!"

Reiner forced himself to stop his actions and stumbled to hurriedly retrieve the secret stash of tissues for them to come in, and when he turned around, he was met with the sight of Bert furiously jerking himself off. Reiner's hand went back to his crotch and they strangled their moans together, foreheads bumping and breath mingling. Reiner barely finished shoving his pants down before the first waves of orgasm came out of him, and Bert was catching his breath with his head back.

The silent walk back to the bedroom ended with the two seeing that Porco was not back from the mess hall yet. Bertholdt felt his cheeks grow hot when he realised that it didn't take long for them at all to get each other to that point. 

He grabbed Reiner's shoulder confidently. The blonde turned, lost himself in the lowly decreasing space between them and realised with an open press of lips that this was better than messing around. 

**Author's Note:**

> A sober!me edit: I cant believe I typed this shit on my phone in the dark on like four dabs and people really liked it!! Thanks for your kind words!!
> 
> And thanks for reading, as always. Let me know what you think!


End file.
